One Dance
by Zero'N'oveR
Summary: She saw him. He saw her. They stared. Nothing in the world matter. He asked her to dance. She agreed. They danced...


One Dance.

Pairing KxC

AN: Just pretend they aren't siblings...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed...sigh

* * *

Once upon a time, where dragons and wizards were present, a young princess appeared from her castle.

Her name was Princess Cagalli, who had sparkling blond hair (down to her shoulders), and a pair of fiery determined eyes.

She hated dresses, and perfered to wear more "modern" clothing, such as jeans, tee-shirts, and jackets.

One day, she went out to greet the townsfolk, traveling around town in a carriage. Around the street of Strike'd Road, her carriage was stuck in a ditch. She decided to look around, and stumbled upon a boy.

He appeared to be the same age as her. He had dark brown hair, and a rare set of violent eyes.

Time seemed to stop, as they stared at each other, until the hole was fixed. As the carriage started to move, they never left each other's eyes until they were no longer able to see each other.

The next day, the princess was "day-dreaming" about his boy. She didn't focus on her chores, meetings, and manner's class. (Haha!)

The boy, was a poor worker started his daily routine with chores, farmwork, and taming the animals. He too was "day-dreaming".

As the hours dragged on, Cagalli was tempted to meet his boy again. So she ran across the whole castle, into the Achieves (I think) room, where the book listed all the citizens' name and address.

As she searched into the files, she called a maid to find her stationary to write on, along with an utensil.

She found his name, and began to write down if he was interested in meeting her. The letter looked like this.

_

* * *

_

Dear, Kira Yamato,

_I, Princess Cagalli, request you dear farmer, to meet me, if you want to._

_For some unknown reason, I am amazed upon your figure._

_I want to cough see you again cough_

_If you want to meet me, please arrive infront of the old building,_

_behind the Destiny Inn._

_19;00 PM sharp, got it?!_

_From, Princess Cagalli.

* * *

_

Satisfied with her writing, she personally went outside, walked to his house, and stuck it under Kira's mat. She quickly scurried afterwards.

Kira, after his vigorous activities, was a bit surprised to find a letter under his mat. He smiled, for he rarely gets anything, from anyone.

He walked in his small, cozy house, and slowly opened the letter. He was puzzled to find a letter to HIM, from a PRINCESS.

He decided to attend, regardless if it was really meant for him, or not. He looked at his homemade watch. 5:00...ugh. He quickly took a shower, ate dinner, and slowly watched as the clock finally turned 6:30.

He walked out of his house, and briskly walked to the building behind Destiny. He started to sweat buckets has we walked closer and closer and closer to his destination.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" Cagalli screamed, after oversleeping her nap. She ran out of her bedroom, right into a closet. She quickly chose a green strapped dress, and some jewelry, which consisted of a necklace, and a bracelet. She ran out from the gates.

"It is 7:15, and Princess Cagalli still isn't here..." Kira thought, and sighed. Then, a blob of blond swooshed past Kira, only stopping when she realized she past him.

They both then stared at each other...like nothing around them mattered anymore.

Kira smiled...she smiled back. He walked up to her, and grabbed her hand. She didn't reject his action, only to keep her eyes on his face.

From nowhere, music for the Destiny Inn began to echo into the building. He smiled, and politely asked her to dance with him. She bowed, and agreed. They danced and danced until they couldn't dance no more.

Sadly, they were horrible to dancing, so they tripped often. After everything went by, they bid farewell. Before the princess left, Kira hugged her. She quickly replied and hugged him back, full force. After a quiet groan, she released him, beamed a smile, and swiftly ran into the darkness feeling content.

The next day, Princess Cagalli wanted to go to town, to see if she can find Kira. As she was walking to town square, she heard a slash.

She turned around, only to meet Kira on the floor, coughing up blood. He had a deep stab wound, which squirted out tremendous amounts of blood. He then noticed her. She was beyond surprised, and began to water up. Kira, frowned, to see her like this. He smiled, stroking her cheek with his bloodstained hand. Kira quietly muttered "Yuuna" and died, with the same smile.

Cagalli, let tears pour from her eyes...and ordered the the entire kingdom to hunt down this Yuuna. They found him a few days later, and uncovered the dagger, clothing, and the deed to Kira's house.

In the interrogation, Yuuna stated that Kira was owned to him. He owned Kira's house, land, and all of his possessions. Also, he admitted the reason behind Kira's murder was that he was in love with Cagalli, and seeing both his "slave" and Princess dance together (Yes, he found them dancing together) fueled him up with rage. So, he killed Kira.

Cagalli, literally beat the living hell out of Yuuna few minutes after, only letting his arms and legs in place. She then broke down.

As she buried him, she couldn't help but smile at his smiling dead body. She realized one thing from his death.

"I lost a part of my heart with him..."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I dedicate this to my gf, who inspired me to write this fairytale. 


End file.
